A Bela menina Feia
by Kaah Hyuuga
Summary: - Fic de presente pra Pah Uchiha-chan - Um bebê recém-nascido é tirado de seus pais e levado à um lugar horrendo. Lá, acredita ser a pessoa mais feia do mundo, mas será que é mesmo? NaruHina (Complete) (A imagem da capa não me pertence. Encontrada no Google.)
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

' _**PRÓLOGO**_

**E**ra uma madrugada fria e chuvosa em Konoha, e na área suburbana do grande reino ouvia-se gritos de dor e agonia, que vinham do casebre de um par de camponeses muito pobres.

A mulher _tentava_ dar à luz ao primeiro filho do casal, com visível dificuldade. O pobre homem, desesperado, saía correndo pela chuva procurando uma viva alma que pudesse lhes ajudar.

- AJUDEM-ME, POR FAVOR!!! AJUDEM-ME!!! – gritava enquanto corria aflito pela rua deserta

Parou no batente da porta de uma casa – a única em que se podia ver a luz fraca de velas, indicando que os moradores ainda encontravam-se acordados.

- TEM ALGUÉM EM CASA? AJUDEM-ME, POR FAVOR! – gritava enquanto _esmurrava_ a porta da casinha.

- Do que o Senhor precisa? – perguntou uma senhora com aparência sombria e **muito** feia, que abrira a porta

- Minha mulher, Senhora! Ela está dando a luz... Mas ela não consegue sozinha! Eu preciso de ajuda... Por favor. – pediu o homem suplicante

- Eu ajudarei. Mas já é tarde, então eu não posso ajudar de graça...

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum! Por favor, Senhora, se você não ajudar ela irá morre! E meu filho também!

- Tudo bem, não lhe pedirei dinheiro.

- Então eu darei a Senhora o que quiser! – falou o homem decidido – Mas ajude-os... Ajude-me!

-Me leve até sua mulher. – falou a velha com um sorriso malicioso no rosto

Chegaram até o casebre e encontraram a mulher deitada em uma cama, pálida e chorando muito. Seu rosto – muito belo – expressa a dor que ela estava sentindo.

- Pegue panos e água, agora. – pediu a velha. O homem atendeu-a prontamente

Algum tempo depois, no lugar de gritos de dor, ouvia-se choro de um recém-nascido.

- É uma menina! – gritou feliz o homem – O nome será Hinata, como você queria. – sorriu gentil para a mulher

_Uma_ recém-nascida, na verdade.

Uma bela menininha, os poucos cabelos eram lisos de um tom preto-azulado. Os olhos grandes eram da cor da Lua.

A velha Senhora fitou a menina por tempo, e teria ficado mais tempo olhando-a se não tivesse sido despertada de seus devaneios sombrios pela voz arrastada da mulher.

- Dê ela aqui! Eu quero ver minha filha! Minha Hinata.

A velha não respondeu, pegou um pano limpo, embrulhou a pequena criança e se dirigiu a porta.

-Espera aonde você vai? –perguntou o homem segurando seu braço.

Ela olhou de esguelha sorriu maliciosamente e disse palavras que o homem não compreendeu.

O casal sentiu seus corpos se endurecerem, queriam gritar e correr atrás daquela estranha que estava indo embora com sua filha no colo, mas não conheciam, mas não conseguiram. Estavam paralisados, não por que estavam com medo. Mas sim, por que estavam enfeitiçados.

A velha senhora, não era _apenas_ uma velha senhora. Era uma _feiticeira._

_-_ Esse é o preço por ter-lhes ajudado. – falou sorrindo maliciosamente a feiticeira, enquanto fechava a porta da pequena casa deixando para trás os pais da pequena menina.

•••

**P**rólogo - _FIM_

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

**Oiie gentee...**

**Cá estou eu com mais uma FanFic! *--* **

**Essa vai ser tipo um Conto de Fadas, mas vai ser legal. =)**

**Bom, eu tive essa idéia ontem à noite e resolvi postar! Se vocês acharem qualquer semelhança com o conto da **_**'Feiurinha'**_** – de Pedro Bandeira – não se assustem, eu me inspirei um pouco nessa história mesmo! Eu gosto do livro ( ' O Fantástico Mistério de Feiurinha' ) e o tenho desde os 10 anos de idade! =D**

**Aaah, esse cap. é dedicado a An-chan, que me incentiva a escrever mais! E por que ela é esquisita igula eu e só tem idéias à noite! HAHAHA' Valeu An-chan! Esse é pra você! xD**

**Pretendo postar o próximo cap até quarta-feira, se tudo der certo, e se vocês quiserem né?! ^^**

**Enfim, vocês, leitoras do meu coração, mandem reviews please! Eu preciso saber se vocês querem que eu continue... Vocês mandam, se quiserem eu tiro do ar também! **

**Um beijão especial pra Cute-Pah-chan... Beijo Flor! **

**Bom até mais...**

**Beijos e beijos... **

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	2. Capítulo I, Um mundo feio

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **I**, Um mundo feio.

**Q**uando a perversa feiticeira saiu da pequena casa da menina Hinata, foi diretamente ao local onde o pai da garota tinha chamado-a. A casa, também pequena, e iluminada apenas por velas estava completamente vazia.

Sorrindo horrendo no rosto – que mostrava seus dentes cariados e mal tratados – ela olho para o bebezinho em seu colo e disse maliciosa

- Será uma boa empregada na minha casa... Não, não se preocupe... – prosseguiu ela, como se o bebê estivesse realmente entendendo – Essa não é a minha casa! A minha é... é **pior**! – finalizou com uma gargalhada

Pouco tempo depois, com mais algumas frases sibiladas – impossíveis de entender – a feiticeira simplesmente desapareceu da casa onde se encontrava com Hinata, deixando para trás qualquer chance de a garota ter algo que se parecesse com uma _infância_ _normal_!

•••

Os pais de Hinata acordaram algumas horas depois do feitiço da feiticeira, completamente atordoados, procurando desesperadamente pela filha recém-nascida. Procuravam, aos prantos, em todos os cantos da cidade, mas não encontraram nenhum vestígio da velha e estranha mulher que lhes roubara a filha. Choraram até as lágrimas se secarem. Mas fora tudo em vão.

Ninguém poderia encontrar Hinata. Ela havia sido levada pra muito longe. Um lugar escondido te tudo, e de todos.

A velha feiticeira levou a menina para se criada em sua casa, com sua irmã Aiko e sua sobrinha Bela – que, ao contrário de Hinata, era um bebê extremamente feio, assim como a tia e a mãe – que era um ano mais velha que Hinata.

- Que é isso aí, irmã? – perguntou Aiko, assim que Asuky chegou com Hinata nos braços – ainda embrulhada no pano que a feiticeira havia pegado na casa de seus pais.

- A nossa mais nova enteada! – respondeu Asuky calmamente

- Como? – Aiko fez uma careta – pra que precisamos de uma humana?

- Ora, para limpar e cozinhar para nós! Não é óbvio?! E além do mais, Bela precisa de alguém pra perturbar quando estivermos em casa.

- Você é quem sabe. Mas essa _coisa_ se chama?

- Bem, a humana, mãe dela, tinha escolhido "Hinata". Mas achei ridículo!

- Hinata? Também não gostei. – disse pensativa a feiticeira mais nova, Aiko – dá ela aqui!

Então Aiko pegou Hinata no colo, e ficou visivelmente espantada.

- CREDO! QUE COISA FEIA! – gritou Aiko, quase deixando o bebê cair. – Poderíamos chamá-la de _Feia_. O que você acha?

- Podemos sim! Hinata, ou Feia. Tanto faz!

E assim Hinata cresceu na casa das feiticeiras. Um lugar em ruínas, sórdido e lúgubre, cheio de ratos, baratas, corujas e morcegos.

Apesar de tudo, ela havia se acostumado com o lugar. Nunca havia conhecido outro lugar. Nem mais _feio_, nem mais _bonito_; aquela era a 'sua' casa.

•••

Logo que Hinata cresceu um pouco, deixaram todo o trabalho da velha casa pra ela. Mas a menina não se queixava disso.

A única coisa que ela não se acostuma, que deixava seus dias irrevogavelmente tristes e suas noites cheias de lágrimas era sua própria feiúra; ou pelo menos, era isso que ela pensava.

Na verdade, Hinata era uma das coisas mais lindas que já tinha nascido. E se tornara incrivelmente linda quando atingiu a adolescência, capaz de fazer até o mais gélido dos corações se apaixonar por ela. Seus longos cabelos preto-azulados emolduravam seu rosto pálido e seus olhos perolados exalavam gentileza e bondade. Mas **ela** não sabia disso. Ela apenas acreditava no que as bruxas lhe diziam.

- Você devia se envergonhar! É feia demais! – falava Asuky

- Nunca vi garota mais feia! – completava Aiko

E começavam a pular e dar voltas em torno da menina, a beliscá-la, a cutucá-la e a puxar-lhe os cabelos.

- Veja só seus dentes... Todos iguaizinhos e, brancos e enfileirados como idiotas! – provocava Bela

- CREDO! COISA HORRÍVEL! – apoiava as outras duas.

A coitadinha chorava e tentava fugir, envergonhada, mas as feiticeiras continuavam:

- E esses cabelos, então?! Azuis e sedosos... Nunca vi coisa igual!

- CREDO! COISA HORRÍVEL! – continuavam a apoiar as outras duas.

- Agora veja só nossos cabelos... Grossos, espetados e sujos! Eles sim são _lindos_!

- Você é mesmo um horror! – completava Aiko

E começava a gritar 'Feia, Feia, Feia' ao redor da garota.

Hinata vivia infeliz. Mas sua infelicidade até que seria suportável se não fosse Bela. Ela havia se tornado uma feiticeira tremenda de ruim, que não perdia a ocasião de atormentar 'Feia'.

A horrorosa de Bela nunca se cansava de fazer maldades com Hinata. Entornava o caldeirão quando a comida estava quase pronta, obrigando a coitada a cozinhar tudo novo. E, além disso, NUNCA se esquecia na questão da verruga.

A _verruga_... Era a razão do maior complexo de feiúra de Hinata. As três feiticeiras tinham enormes verrugas e muitas pintas pelo corpo, enquanto 'Feia'... _Coitadinha_! Não tinha uma só pinta na pele.

Hinata vivia desesperada e te já tinha pensado em fugir. Só não fugia por que se lembrava muito bem do Aiko e Asuky tinham dito: 'Beleza só há nesse lugar! Fora daqui você só vai encontrar feiúras como você!'.

**C**apítulo I - _FIM_

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

•••

**Heey Gente! **

**Como prometido, o primeiro cap está aí! xD**

**Bem, o próximo cap sai em uma semana, no máximo! Mas se, por algum motivo, eu for me atrasar, eu aviso à vocês! Continuem acompanhando!**

**Aah, pra quem e curte minha fic, eu recomendo que leiam as outras! (Propaganda é a alma do negócio! :p ) Valeeu! =D**

_Respondendo as reviwes:_

**An-chan: **Bom, o cap tá aí! Espero que goste e que continue me cobrndo! =) O Naruto deve aparece no próximo cap tá?! Aguarde! xD Ja Ne!

**Pussycat Lautner****: **Que pena que você não leu, é bem legal... Infantil claro. Mas legal (: Vc manda, então já continuei!

**Cute-Pah-Chan:** Cute-neechan, que bom que vc gostou Flor! A continuação tá ai... Espero que goste! Outro beijo especial pra vc Nee-chan! *-* BEIJO

**Nana V. :** Elas são más mesmo! Mas faz parte né?! n.n' Já continuei querida!

**Fiction. Chan****: **Não precisa mais esperar! Já tá aqui! =) Boa sorte com sua fic tbm! E quando estiver pronta me fala que eu quero ler, ok?! Beijo

**Angel's Shadows****: **Vc manda... Já continuei! =D Brigada por ler...

**Luh Hyuuga: **Já postei! o/ Aah, elas são vacas MESMO! u.u' O Naruto aparece no próximo cap! xD Beijo**&**Ja Ne

**any0285:** Feiticeira descarada e malvada² u,u' Pena vc não ter lido o livro.. É legal... A Xuxa tá fazendo um filme desse livro mesmo?! O.o Nem sabia ASHUASHUASHUAHU' O 1º cap tá aqui! Beijos

**Mokona Kuramae****: **Eu tbm AMO a história! ( e já disse isso -.-') Enfim... Não, o Naruto não vai ser um sapo... Mas combinaria sim! ASHUASHUASHU' E eu não vou fazer a reunião das Princesas não! Até tinha pensado, mas seria muito complicado.! Então vou me concentrar no conto da 'Feiurinha' mesmo entende?! Desculpa =\

E eu decidi não colocar os nomes dos caps iguais aos do livro não! Acho que não ficaria legal, já que vai ser só a a parte da 'Feiurinha' msm. A Hinata tem um corpão mesmo! HAUHAUAHAU' Bjs e continue acompanhando...

**Obrigada a TODOS que leram e comentaram... E aos que não comentaram Tb né?! xD E um bjo especial pra quem adicionou a mim ou a minha fic na lista de Favoritos! Muito obrigada mesmo! *--***

**BIG BEIJO & Ja Ne**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	3. Capítulo II, O amigo mais fiel

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **II**, O amigo mais fiel.

_...'Beleza só há nesse lugar!_ _Fora daqui você só vai encontrar feiúras como você!'._

Os poucos momentos em que Hinata tinha paz era quando as três feiticeiras saíam para suas maldades e a deixavam a sós com o Cachorro.

O Cachorro, chamado Kyuubi era seu mais fiel amigo. Na verdade, pode-se dizer que ele era o único. Sim, o **único** amigo de 'Feia' era um _cachorro_. Mas ela não se queixava, gostava realmente dele.

Kyuubi tinha os pêlos sujos, pulgas, não cheirava muito bem, e era _"lindo" _como as três feiticeiras_._ Demasiado velho para um cachorro – ele fora levado pelas feiticeiras, de algum lugar que Hinata não conhecia, quando a mesma tinha cinco anos - e desde então, tornara-se um amigo que a acompanhava por todo lado, como um guarda-costas.

Certo dia, Bela, Aiko e Asuky foram embora depois de espezinharem a pobre 'Feia', deixando-a sozinha com o velho Cachorro e inúmeras tarefas a serem realizadas.

Arrasada e tristonha com sua própria _feiúra_, a bela moça pegou um balde de madeira com notável esforço e foi choramingando até o rio, buscar água para lavar o chão. Kyuubi seguia de perto – como sempre.

Ajoelhou-se à beira do rio de águas imensamente claras e calmas, e viu refletida sua imagem extremamente _feia, _seus longos cabelos preto-azulados emoldurando-lhe o rosto alvo, seus olhos incrivelmente perolados.

Chorou forte e deliberadamente. O Cachorro – ainda ao seu lado - era seu amigo, conselheiro, e já havia presenciado os momentos em que ela se entregava a tristeza profunda, Kyuubi era o único que nunca a maltratava, único que parecia gostar dela, mesmo com toda feiúra; e nunca a deixava sozinha, principalmente nesses momentos de dor e solidão.

- Ai, Kyuubi, meu amigo, como eu sou infeliz! Bela e minhas "Tias" têm razão de brigar tanto comigo. Para elas deve ser muito difícil ter que morar a vida inteira com uma menina tão _feia_, tão _horrorosa_ e tão... tão _repugnante_ quanto eu! – falou Hinata, a voz chorosa e arrastada.

Kyuubi continuou olhando-a, mas seu olhar amigo e acolhedor não era um consolo.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse uma verruga! Uma pintinha que fosse... pra mostrar a elas que eu não sou tão horrível assim.

Mirando-se no rio, Hinata teve uma idéia brilhante. Estava decida a encontra uma pinta ou verruga, por menor que fosse.

Limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam de seus olhos claros e começou a examinar atentamente em todo rosto.

**-NADA- **

Kyuubi remexeu-se curioso, ainda fitando-a.

Procurou nos braços...

Nas mãos...

Nos delicados pés...

Nas pernas...

**-NADA-**

-Quem sabe na nasceu uma verruguinha em alguma parte? – continuou Hinata entusiasmada, ignorando o olhar indagador de seu acompanhante canino.

Tirou o avental branco – um tanto encardido – que cobria a saia azul-clara que ia até seus tornozelos, tirando-a logo em seguida. Mas nada havia 'brotado' ali.

Tirou as inúmeras anáguas... E, novamente, **nada**. Kyuubi continuava olhando confuso, mas ela já nem o via ali.

Tirou o corpete de um tom azul-anil, que estava por cima da blusa branca procurou com mais atenção, e...

**-NADA-**

Tirou finalmente a última peça, a grande camisola que era usado por baixo da roupas e no momento em que ficou só de roupa íntima – um 'bustiê' que ia até o umbigo e calças largas que iam até o joelho, ambas de algodão – o Cachorro, arregalou os olhos, deixando-os incrivelmente grandes.

Nesse mesmo instante, em que Hinata mirava-se distraidamente no rio, quase totalmente nua, houve um estampido...

'_**PUF'**_

•••

**C**apítulo II- _FIM_

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

•••

**Heey Leitoras, pessoas LINDAS do meu coração!!!**

**TUDO BEM???**

**Eu to ótima! – e quem me pergunto? -.-'**

**Ok relevem essa parte...**

**Enfim, o cap tá pequeno, eu sei... Ia ser maior, maaas, como eu gosto de instigar a curiosidade nos outros, decidi terminar o cap na minha tentativa de onomatopéia – 'PUF' – pra vcs ficarem mais curiosas pro próximo cap...**

**Eu ficaria! xD**

**Acho qe vcs já devem saber oqe vai acontecer depois... E imagino que estejam se perguntando porqe o cão chama 'Kyuubi', não, **_**não**_** foi falta de criatividade. Dessa vez não née! n.n' Depois vcs vão entender. Aah, o Naruto em si, não apareceu, ainda. No próximo cap ela vai aparecer CERTEZA. Eu sei, eu disse qe ele apareceria nesse cap, mas como eu encurtei o cap, não deu.! ME DESCULPEM!**

**Boom, vamos logo à _melhor_ parte née! As REVIEWS *--***

Respondendo as Reviews:

**any0285: **Tadinha dela mesmo! Quando eu to escrevendo tbm fico com raiva dessas 'mocréias', aaah, adorei isso e vou usar no próximo cap! xD No próximo eles se encontram e vai ser bem legal! - eu acho pelo menos née! n.n' 10??? Não a Hinata da de 100 na Sasha! u.u' Muito obrigada pelo elogio! A continuação tá ai! Espero qe goste! Ja ne! =*

**Nana V. : **Ela vai fugir das 'dragoas' só no finalzinho mesmo! Antes disso a Hinata ainda vai ser atormentada pra caramba! Coitada! Mas o final vai ser feliz! Qe bom qe gosto do ultimo cap... A continuação tá aqi! Espero qe goste...

**Pah Uchiha-chan**: É eu demorei uma semana, desculpa, mas tava cheia de coisa pra fazer! ¬¬' Não precisa ter um ADP, a continuação já tá aqi! Espero qe goste... BEIJO NEE-CHAN!

**Luh Hyuuga:** Mulherada do mal mesmo! u.u' Mil desculpas Luh, como já expliquei ali em cima, o Naruto não apareceu, maas, no próximo sem falta ele ta aqi! Continuei!*--*Ja Ne... BjOs

**Pussycat Lautner**** : **Desculpa, Naruto não tá aqi! Mas no próximo cap vc vai entender... Ela vai ver o mundo como ele é de verdade sabe?! E o Naruto vai ajudar, de certa forma! Já continuei, e me desculpa mais uma vez! Continue acompanhando! Bjos

**Angel's Shadows:** Apesar de ser minha criação, eu tbm não gosto das bruxas! =\ O Naruto tá no próximo, sem falta! DESCULPA! Obrigada... Eu tbm AMO suas histórias xD Já continuei! Beijos ;*

**Mokona Kuramae:** Seria uma boa, mais o Naruto não vai ser um sapo, o Jiraya não vai ser o escritor e a Chiyo-baasama não vai ser a velhinha. =\ Maas, depois qe eu li sua review me deu vontade de seguir seus conselhos e jogar essa historia fora e começar outra, desde o começo! Mas, eu acho qe não conseguiria, e tbm não deixaria as outras leitoras na mão né?! Então vai ficar assim mesmo! n.n' No próximo cap vc vê como ela vai descobrir! Continue acompanhando! Beijoos

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha:** Muito obrigada por ler e comentar Nee-chan! E nem demorou viiu! =D O cap tá aqi e o Naruto aparece no próximo! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios Keiko-nee-chan! Beijo ENORME pra vc! 3

**Seenhorita Uchiha:** Sarah, amooooore mio! Muito obrigada por ler! Ainda bem qe eu tbm escovo os dentes! Aah, a minha infância foi, de um modo geral, normal sabe?! Depois vc me contaa! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e não precisa da review ser maior... Já táa PERFEITA! *--* BEIJOS sz'

**Enfim gente... Críticas, elogios, sugestões, erros a serem concertados...?**

**Cliqem no botãzinho verde sexy e aí e deixem uma REVIEW! =)**

**BIG BEIJO DE CHOCOLATE PRA VOCÊS!!!**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	4. Capítulo III, Um Príncipe em minha vida

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

_Esse cap é dedicado especialmente a duas pessoas:_ 'Seenhorita Uchiha _e_ Pah Uchiha-chan

'**Seenhorita Uchiha: ** Saah *--* É uma honra cv com vc no MSN! Vc é um amor sério! Me ajuda muito quando fala das minhas fics... Esse cap é pra vc queridaa!

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Nee-chan *--* Esse cap vai pra vc pelo simples fato de vc ser um amoor.... Sempre comentando e me mandando as PM'S mais lindaas qe eu tenho na minha caixa de entrada... xD Como vc dedica TODOS os caps da sua fic a mim - olha como eu sou chiqe gente ^^ - na da mais justo qe dedicar este humilde cap a VOCE! BEIJO Flor!

_E a todas aquelas qe lêem e comentam, esse é especialmente pra vocês! Muito obrigada por tudo!_

_

* * *

  
_

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **III**, Um Príncipe em minha vida.

"_Nesse mesmo instante, em que Hinata mirava-se distraidamente no rio, quase totalmente nua, houve um estampido..._

'_**PUF' "**_

Uma nuvem azul-escuro envolveu o velho Cachorro e pairou sobre aquela margem do lago. Hinata soltou um gritinho e caiu no chão, assustada. A única coisa em que pensou foi em vestir-se. E foi o que fez.

Quando estava acabando de vestir o corpete azul-anil, a nuvem de fumaça começou a se dissipar.

Sob a pouca 'neblina' azulada que teimava em não se desfazer, ela **o viu**. Estirado no chão, a roupa desgrenhada e suja, os olhos fechados.

"_Céus, como ele poderia ser tão _horrível_?_" – foi o que pensou Hinata, se arrastando para perto do 'ser' caído no chão, temerosa.

- Vo-você está vi-vivo??? – perguntou tolamente ao homem ainda desacordado. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tocou-lhe levemente, e sentiu um estranho farfalhar de borboletas em seu estômago.

E então aconteceu...

Após o toque quente da mão de Hinata, houve um novo estampido, o resto de fumaça azul sumiu como num passe de mágica; e o homem acordou... abriu lentamente os olhos, piscando varias vezes até se acostumar com a claridade do lugar. Seus olhos – de um tom encantadoramente azul – se encontraram com os olhos perolados e assustados ao seu lado, e ele sorriu.

Um sorriso que fez Hinata cair sentada, arfando e completamente corada. Sem entender a estranha combinação de sensações formando-se em seu interior, a garota levantou ligeira, e tentou sair correndo.

No entanto, com uma agilidade infinitamente maior que a de Hinata, o homem sentou-se na grama e segurou-lhe o pulso com as mãos fortes. Foi obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos, e por um momento sentiu as pernas bambas e as borboletas de seu estômago se agitar ainda mais.

Nunca havia visto alguém tão feio quanto ela, até aquele momento. O homem era Feiíssimo...

Alto, forte, musculoso, loiro, com olhos incrivelmente azuis – que poderiam facilmente ser comparados com o azul do céu ou do mar; e, _claro_, os olhos do rapaz seriam muito mais bonitos. – e um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos...

Mais assustada ainda com a _horripilância_ do rapaz, 'Feia' tentou fugir novamente. E de novo o rapaz foi mais rápido... A mão livre enlaçou a cintura fina da moça, e nessa hora, o coração dela batia com uma força descomunal.

- Por favor, não fuja Hinata! – pediu-lhe o rapaz com a voz forte

- C-como vo-você sabe meu n-nome? – perguntou Hinata rubra

- Ora, não me reconhece? Não é possível – fingiu-se de ofendido o homem - Passei anos ao seu lado esperando esse momento.

- Q-que momento? E-eu não entendo! – 'Feia' estava completamente desorientada com a proximidade dos corpos.

- Eu fui seqüestrado quando era uma criança de sete anos, assim como você...

- M-mas eu não, não fui se-sequestr-- - Ela não pode continuar. O dedo indicador do homem parava delicadamente em seus lábios rosados. Estremeceu sob o toque.

- Deixe-me continuar. Fui tirado de meus pais ainda criança e essas bruxas me transformaram em um cachorro.

Hinata rolou os olhos pelas proximidades do rio, e então notou Kyuubi, aliás, notou a _falta_ dele. Havia sumido.

- Ky-Kyuubi? Não pode ser... Vo-você é o... era o Kyuubi? – murmurou Hinata – Q-quem é você? - indagou

- Eu sou um príncipe. Uzumaki Naruto. Príncipe do Reino de Konoha, filho do Rei Namikase Minato e da Rainha Uzumaki Kushina.

- Príncipe? – repetiu bobamente

- Sim, Príncipe Naruto – explicou calmamente o rapaz. – Como já disse, fui enfeitiçado, e sua **beleza** me libertou.

- Beleza? Mas eu sou horrorosa! – comentou tristemente a garota.

- Nunca mais repita isso. – repreendeu o Príncipe – Você é o anjo mais lindo que eu já vi! Sua gentileza e doçura me fizeram me apaixonar por você. – sussurrou a última parte de forma carinhosa

- S-se apa-apaixonar? – Hinata indagou vermelha como um pimentão e com os olhos levemente arregalados. – Mas como pode se ap-apaixonar por _mim_?

- Ora, não é nada difícil. Você é meiga, delicada e _linda_...

- Não, eu... eu não sou linda... Eu sou horrível... – Hinata falou, quase a beira das lágrimas

- Já disse pra não dizer isso. Olha eu assisti, esses anos todos, a crueldade dessas bruxas que a enganaram, fazendo-a acreditar que o que é bonito é feio, e o que é feio é bonito. **Elas** são um horror. Você não!

- Te-tem certeza? – Hinata inda estava muito confusa com aquilo tudo.

- Claro! Eu sou melhor amigo não sou. Segundo você, o único que não te abandonava... Acha que eu mentiria pra você? – o Príncipe perguntou sorrindo

- Na-não! – sorriu-lhe de volta.

- Mas você sabe que eu não quero mais ser seu amigo, não é?

- C-como assim?

Naruto sorriu e aproximou-se do ouvido de Hinata, para depois sussurrar:

- _Eu te amo_, Hinata – Ela não sabia o que fazer o coração saltou-lhe da boca, e ela tremia descontroladamente. Naruto sorriu mais uma vez, afastou-se do ouvido da garota e tomou-lhe os lábios quentes e rosados.

O beijo foi tímido e apaixonado. E o gesto foi suficiente para Hinata se convencer de que ela deveria confiar em Naruto, seja o que for que ele lhe dissesse. Sentia por ele algo que pensou nem existir. Foi '_amor a primeira vista'_? Talvez...

...Ou talvez, fosse simplesmente algo chamado _Destino_.

Separaram-se depois que o pulmão lhes implorou por um pouco de ar. Sorriram um para o outro, ofegantes e imensamente felizes.

- O mundo caíra de joelhos diante de sua encantadora beleza, meu amor. – Naruto disse a Hinata, que sorriu tímida – Mas, eu preciso ir embora...

- C-como assim? – sentiu que o Cho escapava-lhe de seus pés descalços

- Não é por muito tempo. Eu vou voltar! Prometa-me que vai me esperar.

- Ma-mas, por que tem que ir? – 'Feia' perguntou triste, fitando o chão.

- Preciso encontrar meus pais. – respondeu Naruto, erguendo delicadamente o rosto de Hinata – Dizer-lhes que estou vivo, e que vou me casar. Você aceita?

- C-claro! – exclamou feliz

- Logo virei buscá-la então! Você vai me esperar, certo? Prometa.

- P-prometo... – sussurrou Hinata

Naruto deu um beijo rápido em 'Feia' e virou-lhe as costas, partindo para uma caminhada de dias, até encontrar seu Reino.

- Vamos nos casar e seremos felizes para sempre! Para sempre, SEMPRE! – gritou o Príncipe mandando-lhe um beijo.

Hinata 'agarrou' o beijo no ar e colocou a mão sobre a boca.

- Para sempre, Naruto. – murmurou sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez na vida

'Feia' o viu partir e ficou sentindo calor daquelas palavras, que lhe haviam enchido o coração de um sentimento diferente, uma paz e uma felicidade mescladas com uma confiança que nunca havia sentido antes. Era amor.

Amava-o, sendo ele _bonito_ ou _feio_, _príncipe_ ou _plebeu_, não lhe importava. Apenas amava-o.

_Simplesmente_ amava-o.

•••

Naquela noite, ao servir o jantar, Hinata nem ouvia as provocações das bruxas; só tinha espaço em sua cabeça para o Príncipe... o _seu_ príncipe!

Bela tentou de tudo. Quando não havia mais idéias, jogou sua ultima cartada: a verruga. Mas tudo que conseguiu de Hinata foi um **sorriso**.

Um _sorriso_! Nunca tinham visto uma coisa como aquela. O que estaria acontecendo com 'Feia'?

Aiko olhou em volta, á procura do Cachorro. Depois foi a vez de Asuky dar falta do cão, e então, Bela. As três se entreolharam e seus olhares foram o suficiente para que um plano diabólico ficasse combinado entre elas.

- Onde está o Kyuubi Feia? – perguntou Aiko calmamente

O coração de Hinata tamborilou fortemente em seu peito.

- Ky-Kyuubi? Na-não sei!

- Não sabe? – Asuky sorriu de uma forma macabra – Acho que sabe sim! Ele estava sempre com você!

- E eu acho até que você o desenfeitiçou... – brincou Bela

Hinata recuou, olhando assustada de feiticeira em feiticeira. Estava apavorada, com medo do que as três lhe fariam, caso descobrisse que ela _realmente_ desenfeitiçou o velho Cachorro. Bela se aproximou "amigavelmente" dela.

- Ora, Feia, não precisa ter medo! Somos a sua _família_ não é?! Sabemos que o desenfeitiçou. E era **exatamente** **isso** que queríamos...

-C-como assim? – perguntou Hinata, timidamente surpresa

- É isso mesmo – reforçou Asuky – Nós esperamos, esse tempo todo, que salvasse o Príncipe...

- Nós _queríamos_ que você salvasse o Príncipe! – afirmou Aiko

Hinata estava muito confusa. Sorriu sem jeito, tentando entender melhor.

- M-mas... ma-mas porque não me disseram ent-tão? – balbuciou a garota

- Por que não podíamos! – respondeu Aiko – Se te contássemos, seu '_poder-de-desencantar-príncipes-transformados-em-cachorro_' perderia o efeito...

- Mas Na-Naruto, quero dizer o Príncipe, me disse que foram **vocês** que o enfeitiçaram! – Hinata continuava muito confusa, e apavorada.

- Ele... – hesitou Asuky – Ele disse isso??? – fingiu-se de ofendida – O quê foi que ele disse?

- E-ele disse que foi transformado em cachorro pelas br-bruxas...

Asuky fingiu estar aliviada.

- Então Feia, não fomos nós! Ele disse '_bruxas_' e nós **não** somos bruxas. – mentiu Asuky – Nós somos... somos...

- _Fadas_... – ajudou Bela – Nós somos fadas... _boazinhas_!

Hinata sorriu. As bruxas conseguiram enganá-la mais uma vez. Ela era ingênua, e gentil; não conhecia nada do mundo e era fácil de se convencer.

- Qu-que bom! Então ficarão muito felizes em saber que o Príncipe prometeu vir me buscar, e casar comigo! – Hinata contou feliz

- Mas que _maravilha_... – exclamou falsamente Bela, com um 'quê' de inveja na voz

- Então precisamos prepará-la para o casamento! - falou Aiko - Bela, vá buscar a Pele de Urso.

- Pele de urso?! Aaaah, a Pele de Urso... Já estou indo – apressou-se Bela

Ela foi até o andar de cima da casa velha e voltou trazendo uma pele de urso velha, castanha e malcheirosa.

- Aqui está, querida Feia – ofereceu Aiko - Este é o nosso presente de casamento. Quem vestir a Pele de Urso, será linda para sempre, e feliz por toda eternidade!

- O-obrigada – agradeceu meigamente Hinata – Vocês são tão bondosas... Não precisavam se incomodar!

- Incômodo nenhum, queridinha. – afirmou Asuky – É nossa obrigação... Voce sempre cuidou da casa e da gente...

- Vamos, vista a Pele – propôs Bela

Iludida pela conversa das três bruxas, Hinata colocou a Pele de Urso sobre os ombros. Nesse instante houve um novo estampido...

'**Outro PUF'**

•••

**C**apítulo III –Fim

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

•••

**Heeeeey Gentee! Joiinha ? **

**Eu não estou muito bem... E já vou logo pedindo desculpas... -.-'Não pude postar ontem, maaaas, eu tenho uma explicação...**

**Ontem tava chovendo muito... Não, vocês **_**não **_**entenderam tipo, não tava ****só**** chovendo **_**MUITO**_** sabe?! O céu tava ****desabando****... =\ E isso aliado a raios e trovões é igual à **_**Internet**_** instável! ¬¬'**

**Mas, enfim, a chuva deu uma trégua ( mas o céu tá MUITO escuro ) e eu pude passar pro PC a Fic! xD**

**Muito obrigada pela paciência, mas acho que um dia dá pra perdoar né? n.n' **

**Espero que gostem do cap. Parei no **_**'PUF'**_** de novo! HAHAHA' É, eu sou maal! ;O [/Relevem isso **

**Sinto em informar qe esse é o penúltimo cap. SIM, o próximo provavelmente é o último... =/**

**E sinto mais ainda em dizer que não sei quando sai o próximo cap. Eu estou em semana de provas, qe termina quarta qe vem, então eu só vou ter tempo de COMEÇAR a escrever o útimo cap na quinta... Se der, eu posto no sábado... Vamos ver né! Desde já desculpa pela provável demora! ):**

**Amanha tenho prova de Física e Matemática... Minhas melhores matérias! Uhuul \o/ [/qem te perguntou Karen? CALA A BOCA MENINA ¬¬'**

**Aaaaaaah gente... Momento propaganda ON: Eu to com uma nova FIC no site...**

**É uma mistura de Romance&Ação... Vai ter NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen e talvez InoGaa! **

**Pra vcs ficarem curiosas, eu vou colocar o Summary aqi pra vocês! **

"**O que adolescentes normais fariam se tivessem poder - literalmente - em suas mãos? Salvariam o mundo? Se juntariam a um crápula do Crime Organizado?"**

**Ficaram curiosas??? Sim?! Não?! Aah, por favor vai... Leiam, confiram e comente =3**

**Mais uma propaganda, a última, juro! Eu recomendo a fic "Anjo de Asas Quebradas" da autora Hinata Princess... A fic é ****maravilhosa****, e tem pouca gente lendo... Então - se quiserem dar uma olhadinha... Tá nos meus Favoritos =D, lá só tem fic boa! É qe eu tenho um bom gosto sabe?! Então, leiam as qe estiverem nos meus Favoritos, vocês não vão se arrepender [/ok já parei! n,n''**

**~ Momento propaganda OFF**

**Agora, a melhor parte... REVIEWS:**

_Respondendo às Reviews..._

**any0285:** Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz... É, elas tinham feito a cabeça da Hinata... E fizeram de novo! =| Bom, eles se encontraram, e já se separaram, por pouco tempo, claro! Beijos!

'**Seenhorita Uchiha:** Mon Amour ( Haá, falei em francês contigo *--* ) Eu tbm tenho um cachorro! Cachorra na verdade, Pituxa, uma pooddle preta ADORÁVEL!Eu tbm qero a a 'feiúra' da Hinata ora mim ¬¬' Ela tinha muita roupa mesmo... Agora vc sabe o qe é o meu 'PUF' , mas teve outro! HOHO' Obrigada pelos elogios, e como vc já viu, o cap é pra VOCÊ! Beijo ENORME! sz' ;*

**jigoku seiko ' :** Leitora NOVA!!! *--* Seja BEM VINDA xD (ok, releva isso aí)Enfim, agora o nosso Loirudo mais LINDO apareceu! E a Hinata achou ele feio tadinho... Mas tudo se ajeita aos poucos ;) Espero que tenha gostado e continue acompanhando! Beijo

**Nana V. :** Nana, não infarta PLEASE!!! i.i Me desculpe, mais eu não pude resistir... xD Agora vc já sabe oqe foi, como foi o 'PUF' ... E o Naruto apareceu... o/ Eu não tãããao malvada taá?! ASHUASHUASHUA' Beijos

**Pussycat Lautner:** NÃO... POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATA!!! Se vc me matar não tem o fim da fic! u.u' Ahá.... PEGUEI VC! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk' Enfim, mate sua curiosidade com o cap fresquinho! Beijo

**Pah Uchiha-chan :** Nee-chan, fiqei com medo de vc... Por isso o Naruto apareceu n,n' ASHUASHUASHUASHUA' Muitíssmo obrigada pelos elogios Pah-nee-chan, fico MUITO feliz, mesmo! BIG BEIJO BUBALOO pra tuú [/rimou'

**Tati-San :** OBAA!!! LEITORA NOVAA! o/ BEM VINDAA! Lembra a Cinderela sim... mas não vai ter sapatinho de cristal, prometo! HAHAHA' O Naruto apareceu, e agora vc sabe o treco colossal qe ele teve n.n' O cap III tá aqi... Espero que goste e MUITO obrigada pelos elogios... Fico feliz! xD Ja Ne

**:** OMG... LEITORA NOVAA!!! BEM VINDA \o/ Eu tbm seria MUITO feliz com a 'feiúra' igual da Hinata *--* Espero que goste do cap. Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Fiquei muito feliz! Sério... BeijoO =*

**Bom, por hora é isso gente! Beijos e até cap que vem...**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	5. Capítulo IV, A Princesa que virou Bruxa

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **IV**, A Princesa que virou Bruxa.

* * *

"_Iludida pela conversa das três bruxas, Hinata colocou a Pele de Urso sobre os ombros. Nesse instante houve um novo estampido..._

'_**Outro PUF'**__ "_

Uma névoa acinzentada e mal-cheirosa envolveu completamente Hinata. Ela gritou e tossiu, mas as bruxas - obviamente - não a ajudaram. A menina caiu no chão, e quando a fumaça se dissipou, 'Feia' estava transformada em uma bruxa tão horrenda quanto as outras três ali presente, que há pouco, haviam enganado-a.

- O-o que vo-vocês fizeram comigo? - gritou Hinata, desesperada, tentando arrancar a Pele de Urso

Aiko, Asuky e Bela começaram a pular e gritar em volta da mais nova companheira

- Agora, sim, você é uma de nós Feia... - comemorou Aiko

- E nem tente arrancar a Pele de Urso... - falou maldosamente Asuky, dando um tapa na mão de Hinata, que ainda tentava arrancar a pele - É o feitiço mais poderoso da Terra. Torna velha uma mulher jovem e feia se ela for bonita...

- Pensou que podia fugir da gente com seu principezinho?? - Bela disse com desdém - Fuja agora...!

Hinata pegou uma faca na pia da cozinha e _ia_ tentar cortar a Pele de Urso, mas Asuky a segurou:

- Já disse que não adianta tentar tirá-la... É um feitiço fortíssimo, que só pode ser desatado por certa_ espada de prata_! - explicou a bruxa

- Cadê seus dentes branquinhos, Feia?? - zombou Aiko - Onde estão seus cabelos de seda azul?

- E seus olhos de Lua?

- Aaah, agora você já tem verrugas... - continuou Bela - Não está contente Feia? Vamos, dance com agente!

- Agora somos quatro bruxas... - Asuky tornou a zombar.

As bruxas deram as mãos em volta do corpo deformado da nova bruxa e começaram a cantar e gritar coisas horríveis para a menina.

Mas Hinata só era bruxa por fora. Por dentro, ainda era a mesma menina, linda, pura, tímida e inocente. Queria chorar, mas as lágrimas não saiam de seus olhos de bruxa.

Enterrou a cabeça nas roupas grossas, feias, sujas e fedorentas que o feitiço fizera surgir sobre seu corpo miúdo, e tentou tapar os ouvidos para escapar da louca festa das feiticeiras.

**•••**

Passado alguns minutos da 'festa' que as bruxas faziam em volta de Hinata, um ruído que se assemelhava a galopes de cavalos chamou a atenção de todas elas. As três feiticeiras correram para fora da casa, seguidas por uma quarta bruxa um tanto quanto menos entusiasmada.

A poucos metros da casa - perto do rio - estava _ele_. O Príncipe Uzumaki Naruto.

De cima do cavalo branco caprichosamente escovado, o Príncipe estava ainda mais lindo, vestia uma armadura em prata e ouro, o que realçava muito sua beleza natural e lhe fazia parecer - de fato - um príncipe.

- Suas _coisas_ horrorosas, o que fizeram com a **minha **Hinata? - gritou ele - Onde ela está aquela que vocês chamam de 'Feia'?

Hinata, ainda transformada em bruxa correu até ele:

- Sou eu, Príncipe Naruto! Elas me transformaram em bruxas... Ajude-me! - ela queria chorar, mas, mais uma vez, o corpo de bruxa não lhe obedeceu.

Quase que imediatamente após, Bela caiu de joelhos, imitando teatralmente o feito de Hinata:

- Não acredite nela, meu querido. 'Feia' sou eu. Eu é que fui enfeitiçada!

Asuky correu e agarrou as rédeas do cavalo branco, gritando:

- Não! Sou eu a sua 'Feia'... Não acredite em mentiras. Case-se comigo!

Então foi a vez de Aiko disputar o amor do Príncipe Uzumaki:

- Todas elas mentem meu Príncipe! Eu sou a sua amada... Você tem que casar comigo, você prometeu!

O Príncipe cansou-se de toda a atuação das bruxas. Queria encontrar Hinata, estava disposto a tudo.

Brandiu a espada de prata, e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Suas mulheres desprezíveis! O que fizeram com a **minha linda menina**? - ele estava colérico - Só uma de vocês diz a verdade... E quando eu descobrir as responsáveis por fazer a Hinata sofrer, juro que vou cortar-lhes a cabeça com esta espada.

- Isso mesmo! Case-se comigo! - berrou Bela - Morte às outras!

- É comigo que ele vai se casar! - esgoelou-se Asuky - Vocês todas vão ser degoladas!!!

- Não, é comigo! Que morram as outras! - gritou Aiko

Nesse momento a bruxa que havia sido 'Feia' ajoelhou-se e abraçou-se aos pés do Cavalheiro:

- Não, por favor, Príncipe Naruto, não faça isso! Elas são más, mas me criaram e me deram um lugar pra morar. Fizeram-me de escrava e zombaram de mim a vida toda, mas mesmo assim, eu não quero mal a elas. Pelo amor que você diz sentir por mim, não as machuque!

-_ Hinata_?! - Naruto sorriu e desceu do cavalo - Hinata, meu amor, é você! Só **você** pode ser Hinata! Só uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto você poderia ser tão boa e gentil! - o Príncipe abraçou-a, e mesmo transformada em bruxa a menina era menor que ele - O que essas pestes fizeram com você??

- Elas me fizeram vestir uma Pele de Urso. Foi a pele que me transformou em bruxa! Só pode ser desfeito por _certa espada de prata_ e...

- Então que essa _certa espada de prata_ seja a **minha** _espada de prata_! - falou Naruto de maneira decidida, cortando a Pele de Urso com um golpe certeiro de sua espada.

'**Brruum' **

Um trovão estourou nos céus, e mais uma nuvem de fumaça se fez presente. Dessa vez era de um tom rosado e não cheirava mal.

- Hinataaa... Onde você está? - O Príncipe gritava preocupado

- E-eu estou aqui! - a nuvem começou a se dissolver (mais rápida que das outras vezes) e, no lugar da bruxa horrenda, a linda imagem de 'Feia' voltou a encantar os olhos do Príncipe

- Você está bem! E está linda! - o loiro puxou Hinata e beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios

- Ah, que lindo o casalzinho feliz! Isso é _**patético**_! Vocês acham mesmo que vai ser assim tão fácil? - debochou Asuky

-Nós vamos acabar com vocês! - sibilou Aiko

As três bruxas postaram-se lado a lado e se preparavam para disparar feitiços contra o casal, querendo realmente vê-los destruídos.

- Vamos correr Príncip-- - Hinata tentou falar, mas Naruto interrompeu-a

- Nós não vamos fugir! Não dá tempo... A espada funcionou contra um feitiço, vai funcionar contra os outros também! - ele ergueu a espada - Fique atrás de mim.

- Adeus, 'Feia' - Bela tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios enquanto lançava raios de cor laranja contra o casal.

Asuky e Aiko também disparam raios - vermelhos e pretos, respectivamente - contra Naruto e Hinata, mas o Príncipe se desviou deles (com o auxilio da espada) habilmente.

Dois dos feitiços ricochetearam e o outro - lançado pela inexperiente Bela - não chegou a alcançá-los. Asuky e Bela foram acertadas pelos dois feitiços que 'voltaram' e caíram mortas no chão.

Aiko ficou enfurecida, ajoelhou-se perto das bruxas caídas e levantou, disposta a tudo para destruir o Príncipe e 'Feia'.

- Vocês conseguiram acabar com elas... Mas Asuky e Bela não se comparavam a mim! - ela lançou mais um feitiço, que foi novamente desviado por Naruto

- Desista... Você não pode nos ferir! Não enquanto eu tiver esta espada! - Gritou o Príncipe

- Certo... _Você_ tem a espada... Mas e a garota?!

- Você não vai machucá-la!

- A não?! E por que você acha isso?

- Por que _eu_ vou acabar com você! - Naruto saiu correndo em direção à bruxa, a espada na mão direita.

- Tolo. - zombou Aiko lançando um feitiço contra Hinata, agora desprotegida.

Quando Príncipe percebeu que havia sido enganado, tentou voltar e salvar a vida de Hinata, Mas foi tarde. O feitiço o acertou e a espada foi lançada os pés da menina

- Narutooo! **Nããao**!!! - Hinata gritou, em prantos. Pegou a espada e correu em direção da bruxa.

Aiko, que ria escandalosamente da 'morte' do Príncipe, não prestou atenção na menina que se aproximava perigosamente. Hinata ergueu a espada de prata e atingiu Aiko no peito.

A bruxa sentiu a dor e parou de rir imediatamente, o sangue escorreu por suas vestes e ela caiu.

- Adeus_, bruxa_! - sussurrou Hinata

Um guincho de dor foi ouvido, Hinata virou e viu Naruto se levantando, um corte bastante profundo em sua costela direita. Ela correu e abraçou-o vagarosamente, temendo machucá-lo.

O vento bateu em seus rostos e Naruto acariciou a menina

- Nós vencemos! Estamos livres! - ela sorriu e ele então lhe beijou.

Ao se separarem, pouco tempo depois, Hinata olhou pra trás, para onde as bruxas _deveriam _estar.

No lugar onde antes o corpo delas jazia, agora havia apenas um pó acinzentado que cheirava a enxofre. Naruto foi até lá, pegou sua espada e guardou.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! Elas se foram... _Realmente _morreram! - ele disse se aproximando da menina e dando-lhe um beijo na testa - Vamos?!

- Pra onde nós vamos, Na-Naruto?

- Pro Reino de Konoha. Meu lar. O _seu_ lar, _Princesa_.

**•••**

**C**apítulo IV- _FIM_

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

**•••**

**Heey gentee! Tudo beem?**

**Mil desculpas pelo atraso. Semana passada eu estava tendo as provas... Eu só pude começar a escrever esse cap na sexta. Só que eu tava assim **_**MEGA**_** feliz, e até consegui fazer outra fic. Aí o tempo que eu tive no sábado, eu tava postando essa outra fic, que já tava prontinha! **

**Mais voltando ao que interessa... Então, eu estou oficialmente de FÉRIAS, desde sexta-feira... Que, aliás, foi um dia ****ÓTIMO****! Agente foi pra escola (não tinha aula, era só pra saber o resultado) e fez uma bagunça generalizada que só Deus viu... Foi **_**MUITO**_** Mara! E eu ainda fiquei sabendo que eu tirei a MAIOR nota da escola de Biologia e Matemática... Não, vocês **_**não**_** entenderam... Biologia é tipo a matéria que mais ****reprovou**** lá na escola... E ****EU**** tirei a ****MAIOR**** nota da ****ESCOLA INTEIRA****! E ainda tirei **_**99**_** em Matemática! Tipo, 99 de 100!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH õ/ Eu sô foda... Eu sô foda... EU SÔ FODAA! **

**Ok , esqueçam essa parte, porqe, não, eu ****NÃO**** sou foda! ^^**

**Mais enfim gente, o cap foi um lixo... É sério, eu não gostei muito não! ¬¬' Maaas, esse NÃO é o último cap! Eu vou fazer um epílogo! O/**

**Desculpem qualqer erro de português... Eu revisei o cap mais o FF tá com uma mania **_**muito LEGAL**_** de 'pular' letras e às vezes até palavras das nossas fics! Eu **_**adoro**_** quando isso acontece sabe?! -.-' (sacaram a ironia née?!) **

**Me digam se tbm acharam um lixo (sejam sinceras ok?!) e se querem um epílogo! **

**Deixeem REVIWS vaai! PLEASEE! .'**

_Respondendo às Reviews:_

**An-chan n.n':** Oi, esquisita... Tava sumida mesmo heein?! Que bom que voltou fico feliz! Acredite, tem MUITA gente me cobrando... Por isso quando você voltou já tava atualizada! Que bom que gostou do Naruto e do último cap! Eu tenho mania de PUF sim! HAHAHA' Desculpa pela demora! Você voltou pra me cobrar e mesmo assim eu demorei! Foi maal! Ja ne An-chan!

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Dediquei pra você sim! :D Sério? Você AMOU o cap?! OMG, que bom! Fico feliz! Muito obrigada Nee-chan, eu tive ótimas provas sim! E tirei notão! õ/ Não deu pra gente fazer uma festa não... Mas a bagunça na sexta foi IN-CRÍ-VEL! Leia minhas fics mesmo heein! u.u' Brincadera! xD Beijão de Mouse de LIMÃO (adoroo) pra você! sz'

'**Seenhorita Uchiha:** Saaaaáh, amoree mio! Imginaa, vc qe é um AMOR *--* Feio gato mesmo! Esse cachorro eu tbm pegava! HOHO' Não chora, por favor, eu já te devo lenços demais! ASHUASHUASHUA' Nesse cap nem tem PUF viiu?! =\ Beijão do Jacob pra você e pra sua cachorra Lady! xD s2

**Nana V.:** PUF de novo sim! ASHUASHUASHUA' Não, eu não quero te matar não! Por isso nesse cap não teve PUF! Sim, eu AMO PUF's! *--* A Hinata viro coisa PIOR que Urso, você não acha?! Não, ela não comeria a cabeça das bruxas... Mas ela matou uma delas! Tá valendo né?! xD A continuação tá aqi!

**:** Primeiramente, me desculpa pelo negócio do seu nome no último cap! A culpa é do FF! ¬¬' O Naruto é speed mesmo née?! HAHA' É, eu tbm queria um cachorro-prínipe-gato igual a ele! Como eu ia ser FELIZ! *--* Bom, agora você já sabe oqe elas aprontaram! =\ Mas a Hinata descontou née?! õ/ O cap já tá aqii, espero que goste. BeijoO ;*

**jigoku seiko ' :** Ela achou ele horrível mesmo! Mas passou rápido née! Eu tbm qeria um 'feio' desses! Aah, parabéens, você acerto... A Hinata fico 'linda' como as 'fadas'... Você merece até um beijo do Naruto como prêmio! :D Desculpa pela demora, mas agora o cap já tá aqi! Espero que goste... Vou seguir seu conselho... ACHO que vou fazer um epílogo sim... Vamos ver né! BeijO

**Mokona Kuramae:** Talvez eu faça outra com suas idéias sim! xD E cara, eu tbm fiqei toda feliz quando tive qe ler o livro (tava na 4ª série) achava qe ia ser só um cap... Doce ilusão né! KKkkkkkk' Mas valeu a pena... Eu gosto MUITO desse conto! Que pena que você perdeu o seu livro... Bom o cap tá aqi! Espero que goste! (:

**any0285 :** Que bom que gostou, é uma pena estar acabando mesmo! :) Acertou sim, vai até ganhar um prêmio! Um beijo do Sasuke-kun ^^ As bruxas aprontaram sim! A Hinata é inocente sim, mas dessa vez ela descontou na Aiko! Bem feito née u.u' Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos

**Enfim gente, tá acabando a fic... .qq Mas é até bom.. Da a sensação de 'dever cumprido' =) Espero que tenham curtido! **

**Aaah, leiam minhas outras fics! A que eu postei fim de semana chama ' Pôr-do-sol' SongFic NaruHina! *---***

**E tem tbm 'Good Girls Like Bad Boys'... ****Leiiam! **

**Ok, chega de propaganda! n.n'**

**Deixem reviews pleeeaaaseeee! **

**Big-Beijo**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	6. EXTRA PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS

Gente mil desculpas...

Esse "cap" é só pra avisar qe o próximo post, o _Epílogo_, vai só no **ano qe vem**! =|

Eu sei qe é triste... .q

Mais a culpa **não** é minha... eu vou viajar hj e vou pro _**fim do mundo -**_ literalmente.

Lá não tem PC, e mesmo se tivesse, lá o meu celular custa a ter cobertura, imgina se vai ter INTERNET...

**Não,** lá **não** tem NET ¬¬'

Mil desculpas...

Perdoe-me e, por favor, não deixem de ler o Epílogo...

Pensem pelo lado positivo... O ano qe vem já tá quase chegando!** o/**

Bom, é isso! =\

Big Beijo com sabor de desculpas pra vocês!

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	7. Capítulo V, De volta ao lar

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

Capítulo **V**, De volta ao lar.

Assim que chegaram ao Reino de Konoha, o Príncipe e sua noiva foram recebidos com muita euforia pelos aldeões. Todos estavam felizes, afinal, após onze anos de busca, o herdeiro do Trono estava de volta, e ainda havia trago consigo uma noiva. Uma _bela_ noiva.

A Rainha já estava cuidando pessoalmente dos preparativos do casamento, que aconteceria em dois meses.

No castelo, Uzumaki Kushina acabara de receber a notícia de que seu filho havia adentrado os limites do Reino com sua futura esposa. Já estava tudo pronto para recepcioná-los da melhor forma possível.

- Majestade, anuncio a chegada do Príncipe Uzumaki Naruto e de sua noiva - um guarda avisou de forma solene, curvando-se para Rainha

- Obrigada. - disse Kushina dirigindo-se ao guarda, que se retirou - Querido, eles chegaram! - exclamou feliz para o Rei

Quando as grandes portas de carvalho se abriram, Hinata pôde ver a imensidão do Salão Principal do Castelo, alguns criados, o Rei com vestes com acabamento em ouro, e uma coroa por sobre os cabelos dourados e espetados, semelhantes aos de Naruto, e a Rainha com um vestido em puro arrebatamento de cetim verde-claro, o cabelo ruivo preso num coque bem feito, a franja de lado e a coroa brilhando no topo da cabeça.

- Mãe, pai... - Naruto correu e abraçou-os

- Que saudade meu filho! - a Rainha disse abafada pelos braços do marido e do filho - Dessa vez você vai ficar em casa, certo?

- Claro que sim mamãe! Eu saí apenas para buscar Hinata. - ele respondeu soltando-se dos pais e ficando ao lado da moça

- Então, é ela Naruto? Essa é sua noiva?! - o Rei perguntou apontando discretamente para a garota. Ela se encolheu atrás do Príncipe.

Os pais de Naruto a olhavam de forma meiga, gentil e carinhosa, aparentemente não se importando com suas roupas sujas e rasgadas.

- É sim, pai. Ela não é linda?!

- Maravilhosa - o Rei sorriu-lhe

- O-obrigada, Ma-Majestade - Hinata agradece rubra, curvando-se levemente para o casal a sua frente

- Ora, não precisa de nos chamar assim. - a Rainha interveio - Você logo será da realeza, e é parte da família agora!

Hinata sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Era bom se sentir 'em casa', estar entre a família. O Rei Minato e a Rainha Kushina, apesar de todas jóias, emanavam uma simplicidade e um carisma inigualável. "_E Naruto herdara isso deles_", pensou ela "_As feições iguais as do pai, e o sorriso fácil da mãe_"

- Vocês conseguiram as informações que eu lhes pedi?! - Naruto perguntou, tirando-a de seus devaneios

- Claro, o Capitão da Guarda do Reino conseguiu tudo em pouquíssimo tempo. - Minato respondeu - E acho que você vai gostar de vê-lo, filho.

- O que ele descobriu?

- Antes disso - interrompeu Kushina -, vamos comer. Mandei preparar pratos deliciosos. Vocês devem estar com fome, sim?! - perguntou virando-se para Hinata

- E-estamos sim. Obrigada.

- Caio, chame o Capitão Uchiha, por favor.

- Sim, Majestade. - então Caio o lacaio, se curvou e saiu pela porta lateral do salão.

Algum tempo depois, o lacaio vestido de vermelho e amarelo adentrou novamente o Salão, anunciando a chegada do Capitão da Guarda do Reino de Konoha e se retirando logo depois de outra reverência.

- Mandaram me chamar, Majest... Naruto?! - o capitão perguntou - Erm... _Príncipe _Naruto...? - ele se curvou minimamente

- Deixe a cortesia para meus pais! Ainda somos amigos não é, Sasuke?! - o Príncipe parecia surpreso, mas estendeu a mão ao homem a sua frente. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o Uchiha ainda era o mesmo, um pouco mais velho, claro, mas sem grandes mudanças.

Na infância, Naruto e Sasuke eram 'rivais' um sempre tentando ser melhor que o outro. No entanto todos sabiam que, no fundo, eles eram amigos inseparáveis. Não era para menos, afinal Naruto, o herdeiro do trono e Sasuke, o filho do grande Capitão Uchiha Fugaku cresceram juntos, como irmãos.

- Então, você finalmente conseguiu se tornar Capitão da Guarda do Reino?! - o loiro perguntou quando se afastou do Uchiha

- Eu disse que conseguiria! - respondeu convencido - E também, muita coisa acontece em onze anos...

- Capitão, conte-nos o que descobriu sobre 'aquele' assunto. - pediu educadamente Minato

- Sim, Majestade. Sinto em dizer-lhes que não é uma história muito feliz.

- C-conte-me, por f-favor - a garota se levantou, postando-se ao lado de Naruto, que passou o braço por sua cintura.

- Essa é Hinata. Minha noiva.

- Encantado, Senhorita Hinata! É a história dela? - Sasuke perguntou

- É sim.

- Entendo. Bem, o que descobri foi que há, aproximadamente, dezessete anos, na parte sul do Reino, dois camponeses diziam que uma velha mulher havia roubado-lhes a filha recém-nascida. A Guarda do Reino, ainda chefiada por meu pai, foi avisada. No entanto após alguns dias de busca - sem nenhum vestígio do bebê - alguns guardas diziam que o casal estava maluco. Então as buscas foram canceladas. Eu sinto muito. - explicou o Capitão

- E o que aconteceu depois... Com os pais dela?

- Dois anos depois, - o moreno recomeçou - a mulher conseguiu engravidar novamente.

- E-eu tenho um i-irmão?! - um sorriso tímido se formava nos lábios de Hinata

-Irmã, na verdade. Mas é nesse ponto que a história se torna um drama.

- Explique, por favor. - pediu Kushina

- A mulher, sua mãe, morreu ao dar a luz. - sua voz tinha um leve toque de pesar. Naruto abraçou a garota com um pouco mais de força, sem, no entanto, machucá-la - Algum tempo depois, Hizashi, o irmão de Hiashi - seu pai -, também faleceu e o filho dele, órfão, passou a morar com o tio...

- M-meu pai está b-bem? - Hinata interrompeu, sem se conter

- Eu lamento muito, mas não. Ele também veio a adoecer depois das tristezas repentinas e sucessivas na família.

- Então ele está doente?! - o Príncipe interrompeu também.

- Ele tinha a saúde bastante debilitada, como eu disse, e morreu há cinco anos. Minhas sinceras condolências.

Finas lágrimas desciam pela face alva da morena, que se agarrou com força ao loiro ao seu lado. Embora ela não tivesse conhecido os pais, era triste e quase torturante saber que ela nunca saberia de fato como seus pais são - ou eram. Mesmo tendo saído da 'toca' das bruxas ao lado do homem que descobriu amar, ainda havia uma sombra de solidão pairando sobre ela, a qual - ela imaginava - só sairia quando encontrasse sua família, o local de onde viera, o lugar a que pertencia.

- Sasuke, você tem absoluta certeza disso tudo? - o Rei perguntou

- Infelizmente, sim. Eu consegui essas informações com Hyuuga Neji, e a propósito, é esse seu sobrenome Srta. Hinata. Ele é um dos guardas do Reino, eu o conheço a um tempo considerável, além do trabalho, somos amigos, e ele já havia comentado comigo sobre a família. Quando o Rei me pediu para tentar encontrar informações sobre o caso, eu pensei que talvez - apenas talvez - fosse a história dos Hyuuga. Eu perguntei-o sobre a família, sem dar detalhes, e as histórias - da prima desaparecida dele, e da garota que vocês procuravam - se encaixaram.

- Eu lamento querida. - a Rainha, sussurrou aproximando-se da menina abraçando-a por trás.

- Agora, vendo-a aqui na minha frente, - Sasuke continuou - é quase incontestável o um parentesco com Neji. Os olhos são incrivelmente parecidos. Você - provavelmente - herdou isso de seu pai.

Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero e agradecido se formou nos lábios rosados de Hinata. Ela se virou encarando o Capitão profundamente, e se curvou em agradecimento

- O-obrigada, Capitão.

- Não há de quê.

- C-como ele é?!

- Neji? - o Capitão perguntou confuso, ela balançou a cabeça positivamente - Ele é um bom homem. Íntegro e honesto, um dos meus melhores guardas. Ainda mora na antiga casa de seus pais, com sua irmã, e se recusa a sair de lá. Está noivo de uma camponesa.

- E a irmã dela?! - Naruto perguntou

- Eu não a conheço, mas Neji nunca se queixou. Eles são como verdadeiros irmãos.

- E-eu quero... quero vê-los! P-Por favor! - Hinata pediu, olhando para os olhos de Naruto

- É claro. Eu te levarei até eles. Onde está o Hyuuga, _Capitão_?

- Meu filho, deixe-a aqui para descansar. Nós cuidaremos dela. - Kushina sorriu para o filho

- Tudo bem. Sasuke, me leve até ele.

- Neji deve estar vigiando os portões sul agora, vamos.

- Eu volto logo. Por ora, descanse. - o Príncipe depositou um beijo rápido e delicado em Hinata e partiu.

•••

Depois que Naruto saiu junto com o Capitão, Kushina levou Hinata a seus aposentos para que ela pudesse tomar um banho, e mandou as empregas trazerem um vestido novo para a menina.

A Rainha estava sendo muito gentil, e isso fez Hinata se sentir confortavelmente bem.

As grandes portas de carvalho se abriram num rompante fazendo com que as pessoas no Salão Principal se assustassem.

O Príncipe foi até a garota, que fitava os próprios pés. Ele observou atentamente suas vestes: um vestido em um tom claro de violeta - que realçava sua pele e olhos.

- Você está linda. - sussurrou ele, enquanto abraçava-a de lado - Hyuuga Neji, essa é minha noiva, possivelmente, sua prima. - ela encarou o moreno parado a sua frente, corada.

- Ela... Você é... - o Hyuuga se atrapalhou nas próprias palavras. Ele era muito bonito. O cabelo castanho era longo, amarrado na ponta. A face pálida e os olhos idênticos aos de Hinata - É certamente uma Hyuuga. - ele sorriu - Você não sabe o quanto seus pais esperaram por esse momento!

- Como eles e-eram? - os olhos da mais nova Hyuuga tinham lágrimas

- Você se parece muito com sua mãe. Embora eu não tenha convivido muito com ela, posso te garantir que ela era como um anjo. Adorava visitá-la em sua casa. O Tio Hiashi era mais rígido. Sempre foi, mas mesmo assim ele teria ficado feliz em encontrá-la.

- O-obrigada - as lágrimas mancharam seu rosto, mas ela sorria

- Eu posso... posso te dar um abraço?

Ela não respondeu, apenas andou em direção a ele, feliz por ainda ter uma família. Neji a abraçou, e como era mais alto, apoio o queixo sobre a cabeça de Hinata.

- Você está em casa novamente. Eu prometo que vou cuidar de você! - ele deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça, e depois a soltou - Hanabi ficará feliz em conhecer-lhe. Vocês se parecem muito.

- Bom, cavalheiro Hyuuga - Naruto interrompeu, sorrindo - já que você é a família que restou a Hinata, devo pedir-lhe a mão dela em casamento. Você concede a mim a mão da Srta. _Hyuuga_ Hinata em casamento?

- Seria uma honra majestade.

- Neji, acho que a Hinata ficaria muito contente se você a conduzisse ao altar no dia de nosso casamento, certo Hinata?

- C-claro! Por favor, aceite.

- Nada deixaria seus pais mais felizes.

A tarde passou agradável, com Neji contando as histórias dos Hyuuga para todos. Mais tarde, Hanabi - a Hyuuga mais nova - chegou ao Castelo, e logo a família estava completa. Hinata tinha um lar, o lugar onde ela pertencia. Ao lado de sua família, dos Reis de Konoha e de Naruto, _seu_ Príncipe. A sombra de solidão finalmente se foi.

•••

**C**apítulo V- _FIM_

A Bela menina 'Feia' – _Continua_

•••

**Hey gentee... **

**ME MATEM A PEDRADAS! x.x'**

**Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela demora absurda pra postar esse capítulo. Desculpa mesmo! E eu não vou ficar me explicando por que não vai adiantar, mas eu lamento muito, **_**muito**_** mesmo! **

**Como vocês pediram pra fazer um epílogo eu fiz... Maaaaaaas, como eu demorei MUITO pra postar, eu fiz mais um cap ****e**** um Epílogo! Já tá att no site... Confiram! ;D**

**Só pra vocês entenderem, no livro, o final é assim: quando o Príncipe corta a pele de urso, as bruxas viram ****cogumelos**** venenosos, Feiurinha é levada ao Reino encontra seus pais bem velhinhos, tem um casamento que dura três dias e eles vivem felizes pra sempre. Ponto. Acabou. Sem delongas e sem mais explicações...**

**Então eu decidi incrementar um pouco a história, fazendo aquela luta do Naruto com a Aiko. Desculpem, mas eu achei que vocês mereciam mais do que cogumelos venenosos (com todo respeito à obra de Pedro Bandeira). Eu disse que a história era ****inspirada**** em "O fantástico mistério de Feiurinha" e não uma cópia perfeita do livro xD**

**Sobre o casamento, no livro só diz que durou três dias, nada mais. E como aqui na fic ninguém iria entrar na hora do "fale agora ou cale-se para sempre" eu decidi não escrevê-lo. Nos contos de fada nunca passa o casamento, então eu fiquei com medo de ficar algo incoerente entendem? Me desculpem... Mas, se quiserem, podem usar a imaginação! ASHUASHUA' õ/**

**Mais uma coisa (to parecendo o Tio do desenho "Jackie Chan" HUAHUAHUA'), Caio, o lacaio, é um personagem do livro. Ele tbm pertence a Pedro Bandeira, que o criou; mas eu achei que seria legal (pra quem já leu o livro) citá-lo na fic. Eu sei, participação mínima, mas, ele tá aí!**

**Enfim deixem review... Não mata ninguém ( a não ser EU... de FELICIDADE! ) e já tá acabando :/**

**Não esqueçam hein! :D**

_Respondendo às Reviews:_

**Nana V. :** HAHAHA' Ela matou sim! Do maal! Iria dar uma indigestão daquelas né Nana?! ASHUASHUA' Eles chegaram no reino, o que voc achou?! Desculpa pela demora!

'**Seenhorita Uchiha:** 99 sim! õ/ Mais agora o bicho tá pegando.. Muito matéria x.x' Não precisa escrever mais nada não amoor! xD ISSAÍHINATAMATAGERAL² ASHUASHUSHUA' Que bom que gostou! Beeijos ;*

**Regster:** É sempre bom ter novas pessoas acompanhando a fic! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Leia o epílogo tbm e fique a vontade para ler minhas outras fics!

**:** Oiie Onuki-chan! Jóia? Que bom que você gostou! Eu também ADORARIA ter um Naruto na minha vida! *---* Agora a Hinata é princesa sim. E não, não tem mais ninguém pra atrapalhar! ;D Eu acho que o FF tem um complô contra teu Nick ¬¬' Mas tudo bem neé! O cap tá aí! Mil desculpas e leia o epílogo! :) Beijo :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan:** Que bom que voc gostou Nee-chan! E voc vai ter uma surpresinha no epílogo amiga! ;D Confira! I Love You sz' Beijos

**Luh Hyuuga**: Não se preocupe com isso! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Não deixe de ler o epílogo tá bom?! Beijo a n d Ja Ne

**Mokona Kurumae:** ASHUASHUA' Ah, nem sou NERD não! ^^ Muito obrigada! Bom, no livro - como eu já disse - isso não acontece... Mas pensa comigo: quando a Hinata pediu pra salvá-las, as bruxas ainda não tinham tentado matar o Naruto. Isso é motivo suficiente pra ficar com raiva. E como ela tava possessa por terem tentado matar o amor da vida dela, acho que talvez seja aceitável a Hinata ter dito adeus bruxa... Mas você tem razão... Eu vacilei, deveria ter colocado "Adeus, Aiko". Sorry! :/ Não, eu não consegui atualizar de forma regular. Mil desculpas! :\

**An-chan:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Fico feliz. E espero que me cobre mesmo, eu preciso! Viu a demora? O.o' Desculpa! Ja Ne

**Chibi Onigiri:** Muito obrigada por ter lido e obrigada tbm pelos elogios! Espero que goste desse cap!

**Samantha Moon s2:** Any, voc mudou de Nick! HAHA' Eu adorei "Samantha Moon s2" xD Que bom que gostou da fic toda! Confira o epílogo também ok?! BeijO

**Tomo-chan19:** Hey Tomo-chan! Eu tbm odeio as bruxas, coincidência não?! ASHUASHUA'

Que bom que gostou da fic! Não esqueça de ler o epílogo tá?! Beijão

**Então pessoal, deixem review... E não esqueçam o Epílogo hein! xD**

**Big-Beijo**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


	8. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto e os outros não me pertencem. E sim ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

'**U**A

• **A** **B**ela menina '**F**eia'

_- Uma FanFic de Kaah Hyuuga -_

' **Epílogo**

_16 anos depois..._

_Reino de Konoha;_

_Castelo Real_

- Majestade, a Princesa mandou-me avisar que não irá descer. E que acrescentou ainda que é melhor não insistirem - a jovem dama de companhia da Princesa anunciou.

- Assim como nos anos anteriores... - suspirou a Rainha - Obrigada. Eu vou subir pra tentar conversar com ela.

- Não, tudo bem querida. - o Rei falou - Eu vou. Termine os últimos preparativos que eu cuido da aniversariante teimosa...

- Teimosa com o pai! - ela sorriu - Obrigada.

O Rei subiu as escadas rindo da comparação verídica de sua esposa, mas ficou sério quando fitou a porta fechada do quarto da Princesa. Suspirou e por fim bateu.

- Mamãe, eu não vou descer - a voz abafada, porém convicta, da moça inundou o ambiente

- Sua mãe está ocupada no momento. - ele abriu a porta e viu a filha sentada na beirada da cama - Posso entrar?

- Papai?! Claro, entre. Mas eu **não vou** a aquela festa! - acrescentou com um bico que a fez parecer uma menininha mimada

A Princesa estava completando quinze anos, era relativamente alta, bem magra, no entanto, tinha curvas definidas, seios médios, os cabelos loiros levemente ondulados caiam até a altura de sua cintura fina. A pele era clara, e os olhos de um tom perolado, a timidez era uma característica evidente, mas seu sorriso contagiante sempre conseguia atenuar a vergonha.

- Você quis me dizer que não vai a sua festa de aniversário?!

- Exatamente - ela respondeu triste dando espaço na cama para que o pai sentasse, e ele o fez.

- Tomoyo, querida, o que está havendo? Você estava tão animada...

- Mas eu não quero mais ir! - a convicção voltava a sua voz

- E porque não?! É a decoração, o vestido? Ou o bolo talvez...? - ele fez uma cara pensativa

- Não papai, está tudo absolutamente perfeito!

- Então...?

- É que eu... B-bom, eu sou atrapalhada e... - ela estava ficando corada - e f-feia também - Tomoyo fitou o colchão onde estava sentada por um momento, mas a gargalhada de seu pai a fez olhá-lo - Pai, esse é o momento que você me _consola_ e não _ri_ de mim - uma mistura de raiva e frustração assumiu o lugar da vergonha

- Desculpe-me, meu anjo. - Naruto conseguiu falar quando parou de rir, abraçando-a - É que ver você falando assim... Sabe, você se parece muito com sua mãe.

- Com a mamãe?! - ela levanta a cabeça, confusa - Ah, claro. Começando pelos cabelos loiros não é papai? - havia uma pontada de sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Não. Nisso você saiu a mim - ele sorriu orgulhoso - Mas a senhorita sabia que quando conheci sua mãe, ela se achava feia?. Assim como você está agora!

- A Rainha Hinata, feia? - a ironia novamente se fazia presente, mas o pai estava sério - I-impossível! A... a mamãe é l-linda.

- E você também. Só precisa acreditar nisso. Foi o que sua mãe fez!

- V-você acha?!

- O quê? Que você e sua mãe são lindas?! É claro que acho - ele ria

- Não papai - a Princesa revirou os olhos - Acha que eu preciso apenas acreditar?!

- Acha seu pai mentiria pra você?

- Com certeza não. - um sorriso largo surgiu em seus lábios - Você deve ter razão! Obrigada - ela abraça o pai - Eu vou me vestir, e já desço.

- Que bom - o sorriso do Rei era idêntico ao da filha -, seria terrível se você não aparecesse à própria festa. E, claro, seu parceiro de dança na Valsa Real ficaria muito desapontado.

- Ah, sim. A Valsa Real. Quem é meu par esse ano? O Príncipe do Reino de Suna? - ela estava um pouco irritada novamente, o sorriso sumindo

- Não. O Hiroshi. - havia uma leve pontada de ciúme na voz do loiro

- O Hiroshi?! - seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso lindo, embora as bochechas estivessem coradas - Quer dizer o Hiroshi filho do Tio Sasuke?

- Tomoyo, Sasuke prefere ser chamado de Capitão Uchiha, você sabe - Naruto repreendeu-a - E, sim, é o Hiroshi filho do "Tio Sasuke".

- I-isso é ótimo! Obrigada papai!

- Agradeça a sua mãe! Ela disse que seria melhor que os príncipes dos anos anteriores.

- Certamente é melhor! - a felicidade de Tomoyo era quase tangível.

- E, bem, Hiroshi é um bom garoto; logo teremos um casamento. - a voz dele era despreocupada e já não havia vestígio de ciúmes

- P-papai! - ela repreendeu, mas um sorriso minúsculo se formava em sua face corada.

•••

- Anuncio a filha de vossa Majestade, o Rei Naruto e a Rainha Hinata, Princesa Tomoyo - um guarda anunciou em voz alta e o Salão Principal do Castelo ficou em um silêncio profundo

Tomoyo estava no alto da escada, sorrindo para os presentes, o vestido era azul-petróleo em tecido metálico, sem alças, justo até o quadril e abaixo deste, rodado. Na lateral, na altura da cintura, havia varias flores pequenas e delicadas em_ strass. _O cabelo loiro estava preso num coque alto e desfiado com pequenos enfeites prata. Usava uma gargantilha de diamantes - presente de aniversário dos pais -, e a maquiagem clara em tons azuis e branco apenas realçava sua beleza natural. No pé uma sandália azul celeste de três amarras e salto médio.

Ela caminhou graciosamente até seus pais. Hinata tinha o pescoço e os ombros nus e o corpete apertado do vestido azul-gelo destacava seu corpo que continuava bem definido. As mangas longas e bufantes eram recortadas para que aparecesse a seda branca de _chemise _por baixo, e a saia comprida e deslizante tocava o chão em volta dela. A Princesa murmurou um "obrigado" no ouvido da mãe, e virou-se para o pai que estava bonito e elegante - como sempre. Abraçou-o também e se dirigiu para o centro do Salão.

A Valsa Real era dançada inicialmente pela aniversariante e depois pelos reis. A Princesa foi ao encontro de Hiroshi para começar a dança. Ele estava lindo. Os cabelos pretos e a pele clara se harmonizavam perfeitamente com os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Usava os trajes de um cavalheiro, assim como o Rei, e ficou mais parecido que nunca com o Capitão Uchiha.

Os músicos começaram a tocar, Hiroshi e Tomoyo dançavam com uma naturalidade incrível - sem nem ao menos olhar o chão.

- Aceita dançar comigo?! - Naruto se inclinou cordialmente para Hinata

- Como eu poderia recusar o pedido do Rei?! - ela sorriu enquanto se dirigiam ao centro do Salão, para dançar ao lado da filha.

- Sabe, querida, a Tomoyo se parece muito com você!

- Fala dos cabelos loiros?! - o sorriso irônico se formou na face de Hinata

- Talvez se pareçam mais do que eu imaginei - ele fez uma careta -, ela também me disse isso! - Naruto sorriu - Sabe por que ela não queria vir à festa hoje?!

- Sinceramente, não tenho idéia.

- Ela estava se achando _feia_...

- Devo presumir, então, que é a _isso_ que você se referia quando disse que somos parecidas?! - uma expressão de falsa frustração brincava no rosto da mulher

- Bom... A isso também! _Principalmente_ a isso! - ele riu alto

Depois de uma breve e elegante risada a Rainha de Konoha encarou a filha, rodopiando pelo Salão, acompanhada do belo rapaz, parecendo extremamente feliz.

- Certamente, nós somos parecidas. - ela parou por um momento, encarando o marido profundamente - Ela _também _encontrou um _bravo cavalheiro, _que irá lhe mostrar o jeito certo de apreciar as coisas bonitas da vida.

- Ela também?! - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, Hinata assentiu, sorrindo - _Eu_ sou um bravo cavalheiro então?! - agora sua expressão era de puro orgulho

- Não, o _Hiroshi_ é. - o Rei fingiu estar ofendido - Você é o meu bravo_ Príncipe Encantado_!

Naruto se inclinou um pouco, cobrindo a pequena distância que havia entre eles, beijando-a levemente. Depois, sorriu para a esposa e sussurrou, deitando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço

- Acho que ser transformado em cachorro e enfrentar aquelas bruxas horríveis foram as melhores coisas que me aconteceram!

- Foi?! - seu tom tinha um toque de surpresa

- Claro - ele levantou a cabeça lentamente - Por que foi assim que eu consegui encontrar a 'feia' mais linda que existe. A minha _'bela menina feia' _- e dizendo isso, ele a beijou novamente

•••

**Heey People! **

**Então, como eu expliquei no cap anterior, eu não descrevi o casamento NaruHina, mas, com esse epílogo, eu espero que vocês tenham entendido o final digno e feliz dos Reis de Konoha. ASHUASHUA' **

**Por falar em reis, eu coloquei o Naruto como Rei, não porque o Minato morreu, mas porque depois de 16 anos, a coroa certamente passaria pro filho!**

**Ah, sim. A Tomyo-chan esta fazendo 15 anos, então por isso eu coloquei 16 na passagem de tempo. Ter filho um ano depois de se casar é uma boa! xD**

**Foi bem difícil escrever essa fic, mais pelo fato da linguagem. Eu tive que **_**tentar **_**manter uma coerência com a época (já que tem príncipes, reis, reinos e bruxas tinha que ser de séculos atrás n.n' ). Mas, enfim, eu concluí esse projeto (aleluia)! Eu to muito feliz, mesmo. E espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever! Muito obrigada pelas reviews lindas de sempre! *.***

**Quase me esqueço, a Tomoyo-chan é uma criação da Pah Uchiha-chan, minha Nee-chanzinha do coração! Eu usei a personagem dela como forma de tentar agradecê-la e presenteá-la por tudo! **

**Vocs não sabem, em uma fic dela EU sou uma personagem... Amiga da Hinata, da Ino e da Tenten. PRIMA da Sakura e _de quebra_, ainda tenho um rolo com o GAARA ( o ruivinho mais HOT do pedaço ;] ) Õ/ Pode uma coisa dessas? 8D **

**Então se quiserem ler essa ****fic **(e as outras tbm, claro) da Nee-chan, fiquem á vontade. É satisfação garantida! ;D

**Então Nee-chan, essa fic - sim a _FIC_ e não um CAP - eu estou dando-lhe de presente! É dedicada a ti! E muito, muito mas MUITO obrigada mesmo por tudo!**

**E muito obrigada a todos que leram, deixaram reviews, favoritaram, não deixaram reviews, não favoritaram.. Não importa, obrigada mesmo a quem leu! **

**E deixem reviews hein! :D**

**Beijo Enoorme no coraçãozinho de vocês!**

**Kaah Hyuuga**


End file.
